A Disastrous New Student
by TheFatCatCompany
Summary: Jean Dupont, the world's second strongest psychic, has a dream to take over the world. However, unfortunately for him, as long as Saiki cares for his peaceful daily life, that dream will always stay a dream. So naturally, Jean starts going to Saiki's school. How will Jean try to get Saiki to stop caring about the world he lives in? And more importantly, how will Saiki respond?
1. Chapter 1: A Peculiar Morning

Chapter 1: A Peculiar Morning

**_"Saiki's thoughts"_**

**"Telepathic speech"  
**

_"Others' thoughts"_

* * *

**_"Damn it."_**

Saiki held up a pencil on his desk with perfectly controlled telekinesis from his bed, something that he shouldn't be able to do anymore after putting on his power removal hairpins. He had a premonition that morning, another thing he shouldn't have had, so he had a suspicion that his powers were coming back, and unfortunately for him, these suspicions weren't unfounded. His powers were coming back. He set down the pencil on his desk and shifted his position, now sitting at the edge of his bed. He knew that he had a premonition, but why couldn't he remember it? Whenever Saiki had a premonition, it was always to warn him of some awful disaster about to occur involving him. This was the first time that he couldn't remember the contents of the premonition that he had, and that was bad. Very bad. While he tried to get himself to remember that day's premonition, his parents' thoughts from downstairs started to leak into his head.

_"No! I'm gonna be late again! Shit shit shit shit"_

_"And to think that this hasn't happened in three months… how he's grown…"_

**_"And my mind reading is back. Great. I've got a lot of things to say to my brother now."_**

The pink haired psychic opened the door to his room and trudged downstairs. He was met with absolute chaos. His dad had one foot on one of the chairs at the dining room table, stuffing his briefcase with who knows what, all while screaming "shit shit shit" in his mind, which the psychic could hear more than perfectly, and his mom was in just as much of a rush, making scrambled eggs in such a way that you would worry that the eggs would develop motion sickness. His mom was the first to notice his presence.

"Ooh, Kuu-chan! Good morning! How'd you sleep?"

**"Fine"**, Kusuo lied, which his mom noticed, but decided to say nothing about.

Right after Kusuo responded to his mother's inquiry, his father noticed that he was there, and without wasting any time, he called to him, stopping his frantic packing,

"Ku-su-o! Please! I'm running super late! Could you tele… wait you can't do that anymore…", he sighed in disappointment.

**"Actually-" **

The psychic put a hand on his father's shoulder, and teleported in a flash of blue light to an alley adjacent to his father's workplace to avoid prying eyes.

"Woah! Kuu, you got your powers back? Thank-"

**"That's 1000 yen."**

With a stupefied expression on his face, Kusuo's father replied, "B-but that's like 10 times more expensive than before!"

Kusuo replied immediately and nonchalantly,** "What, it's literal instant travel, and it's still cheaper than a taxi- what more do you expect me to do?"**

"B-but-"

**"You know I can send you back. Easily, too."**

Kusuo's father, realizing that what Kusuo was saying was completely true, caved into his demands.

"O-Ok ok! Just… one moment…" He started to pat himself down.

"Uh… Kusuo-"

**"If it's your wallet, you left it on the dining room table. Along with your briefcase."**

His father immediately went back into panic mode.

"Ku-su-o! PLEASE!"

Kusuo put his hand on his father's shoulder again, and teleported back home.

Kusuo and his father appeared in a flash of blue light in the dining room.

At this point, Kusuo's mom was finished with the scrambled eggs.

"Ooh! Kuu-chan, papa, I wondered when you guys would be back to pick that up! And Kuu-chan, when did you get your powers back?"

**"Just this morning."**

"That's so recent! Are you sure you can use you powers ok? You don't have your limiters!"

**"It's ok. It doesn't look like I need them."**

"How about glasses? Do you need some?"

Looking at the pattern for how Kusuo's powers were coming back, it seemed as if his powers were coming back one by one- so he should probably put on a pair of glasses before he accidentally petrifies someone.

**"Actually, yeah. Do you have a spare pair of glasses?"**

Surprisingly, she actually did. She rummaged around in a cabinet next to the sofa, and pulled out a pair of completely normal black square rimmed glasses with fake lenses. She brought it to Kusuo, and answered his question. "Actually, I do."

She handed Kusuo the glasses, which he promptly put on.

**"Wow, thanks."**

Kusuo's mom was frozen in place. To Kusuo's relief, she wasn't petrified.

**"Uh… Mom? Are you ok?"**

At those words, Kusuo's mom immediately sprung back into action.

"Oh my God, Kuu-chan, you look so CUTE!"

Kusuo was confused. **"I'm sorry, what?"**

"Teruhashi chan will think you're just the cutest thing!"

At that, Kusuo took off the glasses in a swift, violent motion, but remembering the repercussions that would occur if he didn't have glasses on, he begrudgingly set them back onto his face. Looking at Kusuo's ALMOST flustered face, Kusuo's mom smirked.

_"Ooooh, so that's how it is…"_

**"Whatever it is you're thinking Mom, it's not that."**

Kusuo's mom simply snickered in response. While all of this was happening, Kusuo's dad was trying to elicit a response from his son by making awful poses and screaming "KUSUO!" on more than one occasion. After his fifth scream, his son finally responded with,

**"2000 yen please."**

"Wha-what? I-I don't understand-"

**"I teleported twice. 1000 x 2 = 2000. Your point?"**

"Come on Kusuo-"

**"2000 yen please."**

"At least let me finish my sentence!"

At this point, Kusuo's mom interjected.

Smiling, with a friendly tone, she said to Kusuo, "Kuu-chan, don't be mean to Papa."

**"2000 ye-"**

"Kusuo. Don't. Be. Mean. To. Papa."

Kusuo froze.

In the background, Kusuo's dad could be heard screaming "Thank you Mama!"

Kusuo, absolutely terrified of his mother's wrath, teleported himself and his dad to his dad's workplace, this time with both his dad's briefcase and wallet present.

"Thank you Kusuo!", his dad said cheerfully.

**"...No problem."** Kusuo was still under the effect of his mother's terror. After the three minute timer finished, Kusuo teleported back home, wondering what he would do about his returned powers, his lying brother, and most of all, that morning's dire premonition that he still couldn't remember despite his greatest efforts to do so.

**_"Well, no real disaster has happened yet, so the premonition definitely wasn't about my dad."_**

* * *

After eating his breakfast, which was surprisingly delicious for a non-coffee-jelly substance, Kusuo said his goodbyes to his mom and walked out the door, and almost immediately ran into… Teruhashi?

**_"Wait, hold up. This isn't the usual pattern. I'm supposed to run into the two idiots, not her. Does this have something to do with the premonition? If so, that would be really, really bad." _** He wasn't exactly wrong.

While Kusuo was thinking, he didn't notice that he was staring at Teruhashi- but she didn't really notice that he was staring either, because she was staring at him.

_"Oh my God those glasses are so CUTE! I just want to cuddle with him and… what am I thinking? I'm the perfect pretty girl, I'm the perfect pretty girl, I can't have those thoughts…"_

**_"My mom was right…"_**

Teruhashi was struggling to keep up her perfect pretty girl facade- she had been standing in front of Saiki, staring for a full 15 seconds before she actually said anything.

"G-good morning Saiki-kun!"

Saiki snapped out of his inner thoughts and replied. **"Good morning."**

**_"Now that was on a new level of awkward for her."_**

Kusuo walked around her and started walking to school, and she quickly followed him. Dying to start a conversation, Teruhashi asked Saiki, "So… how did you sleep last night? It was… really windy, wasn't it?"

**"I slept fine, and it wasn't really windy."**

End of conversation

* * *

Meanwhile, the two idiots were in front of a shiny new Ramen shop. The ramen shop was closed though, so they had been standing there for 15 minutes.

"Hey, Nendou, why are we here?", said Kaidou, about 15 minutes too late.

"What, it's a new Ramen shop, runt, we're gonna eat Ramen."

"Um… it's closed."

"So we're gonna wait for it to open.", Nendou shot back, as if he had said the smartest thing in the world.

Kaidou made a face. "It opens at 11:00. It's 7:30 right now. And plus, who eats ramen for breakfast?"

Nendou didn't respond for a full 10 seconds, until he finally gained an ounce of common sense and replied, "Good point, runt, let's go eat Ramen for dinner or something. Now where's Partner?"

Kaidou replied after a bit of thought, "Knowing him, he's probably walking to school by himself."

* * *

**"I wish."**

"Hm? What was that?"

**"Oh, ****nothing."**

A couple minutes passed, and Teruhashi was still walking with the pink haired psychic. He started a conversation to try to get Teruhashi away from him.

**"Don't you… get tired?"**

"What do you mean?", Teruhashi replied, obviously confused at the broadness of the question.

**"You know, tired of… being you?" **

"Tired of being me? What do you mean?"

_"Is that supposed to be an insult… or does he mean what… I think he means?"_

**"You know what I mean. Remember that time you collapsed last year?"**

"Y-yes… didn't you carry me to the infirmary?" Teruhashi mentally slapped herself for stumbling on her words.

**"So you do know what I mean. You seriously worry me when you do those types of stunts."**

_"I… worry him? Stunts?"_

"Um… yeah… I guess I get tired of… being me sometimes." She told him the truth.

**"Yeah, me too."**

_"Wait, what's that even supposed to mean? And… I worry him? Does he actually care about me that much?" _She started glowing even brighter than before.

Kusuo's honesty had the complete opposite effect from what he was hoping for. He honestly didn't know what to think of it. He should've been disappointed… but he wasn't.

_"So Kusuo wants me to stop being a perfect pretty girl? Is he saying that he'll like me for who I actually am, then?"_ , Teruhashi thought to herself. She wasn't exactly wrong.

"Saiki-kun, what did you mean by, 'me too'?"

Saiki sighed, thinking that he might regret answering, but he answered anyway. **"I have a mask too. " **Saiki paused. **"And I'd be lying if I said that it doesn't make me tired at all. Oh look, we reached the school gate. See you in class."**

"Oh, see you…"

Saiki walked off at a brisk pace. There was no denying it- he had avoided Teruhashi. Usually, simply the concept of Saiki avoiding her would haunt her overly self-conscious mind, but as Saiki walked through the main gate, all Teruhashi could think was,

_"Mask?"_

She would see it crack very soon.

* * *

Saiki entered the classroom and sat down with a sigh. He glanced over to the desk to his left, where Teruhashi sat, which was currently empty. He sighed again and looked down at his feet.

**_"What the hell did I just do?"_**

Saiki had the strangest feeling- he felt like he should've regretted saying something like that, something so raw, so personal, yet he didn't. Why was that? He flashed back to that morning, and remembered his mom's sly smile as she thought,

_"Ooooh, that's how it is."_

He thought about it a little bit, and looked back at Teruhashi's empty desk.

**_"It can't be, can it?"_**

Before he had a chance to think more, a torrent of "offu"s filled the hallway adjacent to the classroom, which could only mean one thing- Teruhashi was here.

"Hiiiiiiii!", Teruhashi burst into the classroom with about 3 times more energy than usual. She started skipping towards her desk, which was next to Saiki's, gaining gawks and stares along the way. What made her so happy, nobody knew- except for one unamused pink haired psychic.

**_"Again, what the hell did I just do?"_**

Right as she reached her desk, she stopped, turned to Saiki and bent over, putting her elbows on her desk and resting her chin on her hands, and said with an infectious smile, "Hi Saiki!" Everybody in the class gawked. Why was Saiki getting such special treatment?

Saiki responded with a bit of a delay, but still nonchalantly as usual, **"Hi."**

**_"Shit, that was close."_**

He had almost smiled. If he had smiled, Teruhashi would've taken that as a sign that he enjoyed her presence, and would've kept bothering him for the entire day. Fortunately, he didn't smile, meaning that he wouldn't be subject to such treatment… or so he hoped.

_"Really, not even a smile? I have to try harder then."_

**_"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."_**

After she said her greetings, Teruhashi plopped down in her seat, still glowing far brighter than usual, making Saiki wonder how long she could keep it up.

After a couple of minutes, Kuboyasu entered the classroom, and made a beeline straight to Saiki's desk.

"Hey, Saiki, um… where are those two?"

Saiki knew exactly where "those two" were, but feigned ignorance.

**"I don't know. They might be running late."**

They were.

* * *

"This is because you insisted on going to that ramen place that wasn't even open, you IDIOT!", Kaidou said to Nendou in between breaths, sprinting to school, as he had realized that he was running late.

"I mean, you followed me, so I don't think you can say anything." Nendou was only speed walking, but his speed walking was somehow at the same pace as Kaidou's sprinting, which showed that either Kaidou was slow, or Nendou was just that fast- or both.

"You're not supposed to say something that… makes so much... hagh… sense! You're supposed to be the stupid one, remember?"

"And **you're** not supposed to break the 4th wall."

"Wait what? Never mind. Just run already! We're late!"

"Ok." Nendou started running, leaving Kaidou, and some cars, in the dust.

"HEY, WAIT UP!"

Even with his superhuman hearing, Nendou was already too far away to hear Kaidou's desperate cries. After about a minute more of running, Kaidou eventually slowed to a stop, too tired to run any further.

_"Maybe I'll get a taxi."_

* * *

Nendou entered the classroom, and made a beeline straight to Saiki's desk, just like Kuboyasu did just a minute before.

Kuboyasu, with his superhuman instincts, was the first to notice Nendou's arrival.

"Speak of the devil, it's Nendou! Um… where's Kaidou?"

"Oh hey Kuboyasu, hey Partner! If it's Runt, he told me to run so I don't know where he is."

Kuboyasu, noting how fast Nendou was at running and how slow Kaidou was in comparison, realized that Kaidou was in a dire situation.

"Hey, Saiki, this is really bad. Kaidou probably won't get to school in another 30 minutes!", Kuboyasu said to Saiki in a panic.

Saiki of course knew that Kaidou was in a taxi, and that he would get to school on time, so he replied to Kuboyasu, **"Don't worry, Kaidou will be fine."**

Kuboyasu, obviously unconvinced, replied, "Are you sure about that? You know-"

As if on cue, Kaidou burst into the classroom completely out of breath, and screamed, "Am I late?!"

Everybody just stared at Kaidou with a blank expression. Noting the lack of teacher in the room, Kaidou sighed in relief. "Oooohhhh thank God I'm not late…" he collapsed to his knees. "The Dark Reunion truly is relentless…" This only gained more blank stares. After regaining his senses, Kaidou stood back up and joined the group around Saiki's desk.

"Hey Runt.", Nendou had his usual clueless face on. Kuboyasu, on the other hand, was in shock.

"Kaidou, how the hell did you keep up with Nendou?"

Kaidou snorted, and replied, "I-I took a taxi. There's no way I could keep up with that idiot. He's simply on another level."

Kuboyasu nodded in agreement. "...True."

Kaidou continued, "You'd think he's like the pinnacle of Dark Reunion's experiments in genetics or something."

Nendou, meanwhile, was picking his nose.

**_"Pinnacle of Dark Reunion's experiments? If he wasn't so stupid, maybe I would've believed that."_**

Saiki chuckled, and looked around the classroom as Kaidou and Kuboyasu continued their talk on Nendou's ridiculousness.

**_"Looks like everyone is here today. Hairo is giving workout tips to everybody like usual, (I hope he doesn't come to me) Yumehara… hasn't approached Kaidou yet. Weird. Mera… is in the back eating somebody's potato chips. I'll just ignore that… oh the teacher's here."_**

The teacher walked into the room, and the people around Saiki's desk scrambled back to their seats. The classroom went quiet.

The teacher reached the center podium, cleared her throat, and started talking.

"Uh, settle down class… Oh, everybody's quiet already, I guess I didn't have to say that."

The class let out a subdued chuckle.

The teacher continued talking.

"So… we have a new student."

**_"...What?"_**

* * *

Heya! Author here! The new student is a bit of a weird one... well, I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: A Closed Book

Chapter 2: A Closed Book  


**_"Saiki's thoughts"_**

**"Telepathic speech"  
**

_"Others' thoughts"_

* * *

The class went into an uproar at the announcement, and the teacher was bombarded with questions.

"A new student?"

"What're they like?"

"Where are they from?"

"Are they a guy or a girl?"

"Yeah, are they a guy or a girl?"

"Come on, tell us!"

The teacher was annoyed, but didn't show it.

_"Honestly, who cares? The new student'll come into the class in like a minute anyway! What's the point of knowing like a minute early?"_

Oddly enough, Saiki and Teruhashi were thinking the exact same thing. Fed up with the constant barrage of questions, the teacher quieted down the class.

"S-settle down class… Uhm… because it seems like you all want to know, I'll tell you- in return, PLEASE be quiet. The new student is a guy..."

The guys in the class groaned. Meanwhile, the girls in class were cheering. The teacher sighed.

_"What kind of hormone driven class is this? What the hell?"_

She looked around the class, and noticed that only two students in class were seemingly unaffected by the news of the new student's gender. And they were sitting right next to each other. The teacher held back a smirk.

_"I mean, I've heard rumors, but I never believed them…"_

* * *

Saiki sat back and exhaled deeply. Sure, he was surprised at first about the news of the new student, but after hearing all of the details of the new student through the teacher's thoughts, he simply didn't care anymore. He listened into the teacher's mind again to check if he had missed something. The teacher was now thinking about something extremely frivolous involving him and... Teruhashi.

_**"It'll never happen. Ever."**_, Saiki remarked in his mind.

Speaking of the new student, where was he? Saiki couldn't hear his thoughts, so he couldn't be that close- what the hell was he doing? He was going to get called in soon! Saiki sat back up in his seat.

**_"Eh, whatever, that's his problem. Nothing to do with me."_**

* * *

Teruhashi was too transfixed on Saiki's posture to care about a new student.

_"He never looks that nervous!"_

Saiki was simply shifting his posture because he was strangely uncomfortable in his seat, not because he was nervous- well, maybe he was a bit nervous. He still couldn't pick up the location of the new student, meaning that he wasn't near.

**_"If he isn't here, why is the teacher acting like she's just about to introduce him to the class?"_**

Teruhashi tried to act as if she cared about the new student, but even to a non esper, (the teacher) it was pretty obvious that she didn't. She occasionally stole glances at Saiki to check on him, a bit worried in her own way. She immediately looked away when he looked her way, terrified of being questioned by him. Saiki, being an esper, had already noticed the glancing anyway, and decided to ignore it, so there was really no fear there.

* * *

The teacher was shocked that the class got louder after she told the students in the class the new student's gender. Being an experienced teacher, she should've predicted it, which she did, but was still shocked anyway that her prediction was spot on. She really wanted to be proven wrong about the nature of hormone-driven teenagers. Fed up, the teacher raised her voice.

"Class! Please be quiet!"

The class didn't seem to hear her. The boys were still groaning that another hottie wouldn't be introduced to the class, and the girls were shrieking in excitement that possibly, just possibly, a hot guy would be introduced to the class.

The teacher inhaled deeply, and tried again to quiet the class, a lot louder, and a lot harsher this time.

"CLASS! SHUT UP!"

The class immediately fell silent- except for Nendou, who was too stupid to notice that everybody went quiet. He eventually shut up after Kaidou put a hand on his mouth. After taking his hand off of Nendou's mouth, he pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his backpack, and applied a very generous amount to his hands. Saiki glanced at Kaidou.

_**"Yeah, I'm still never going to touch your hands ever again. I don't want to catch 'idiot' from Nendou."**_

The teacher bent down, put her palms on the podium and sighed in exasperation.

_"That took enough time… damn teenagers."_

She looked up at the class and started talking.

"Ok… now that everybody is quiet, I can introduce the new student- well no, he'll introduce himself."

She paused and looked towards the door.

"You can come in now."

The person that walked in could only be described as regal. He had flowing blond hair, stunning blue eyes with a gaze that seemed to stare into one's mind. He was extremely good looking- certainly not at the level of perfection that Teruhashi was at, but still extremely good looking nevertheless. He walked to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hi," he said in a silky voice. "My name is Jean Dupont. You can just call me Jean."

All of the girls, excluding Teruhashi started screaming.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!"

"His name is Jean! Is he from France?"

"This is so exciting! He's probably super rich! Maybe even richer than Saiko!"

Luckily, Saiko was not in class to hear that.

The guys groaned. He was like a male Teruhashi! ...well not as perfect, but still. How the hell were they going to compete?

Saiki didn't care for any of this. After all, he had already seen Jean through the teacher's thoughts. However, he was still in shock.

**_"I... I can't read him."_**

* * *

Hi, it's the author, and I'm here to say that Jean is pretty damn scary. You'll... find out just how scary he is at some point.


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

Ooooooooh! I found a hot and spicy review to respond to!

Let's begin...

"Ugh... Looking at this it's going to be another Saiki/Teruhashi...the absolute trash ship. I can practically predict the plot. New guy shows interest in Teruhashi, Teruhashi shows some slight attraction, then Saiki gets Jealous. Absolute trash and cliche."

Yeah, I agree. That WOULD be absolute trash and cliche. That's why the specific plotline you set up there will never happen. If you didn't notice, there's no "romance" tag on this story. If tags didn't exist, your prediction would've been perfectly valid; maybe I didn't do the best job setting everything up. However, tags do exist. So while I appreciate your feedback, I have to say that you saying "I can practically predict the plot" and then being wrong doesn't make you look like the sharpest one in the shed. Well, regardless of how you sounded when I read your review, you told me what to avoid writing, so... thanks... I guess? But I wouldn't have written that anyway. Would've been a waste of my time.

(no no but the story update though that contradicts what you're saying)

To respond to you there, I honestly didn't know what I was writing. I deleted it so it doesn't muddle everything up.

Well now that that's over, let's get on with what everybody actually came for...

Chapter 3: Greetings

**_"Saiki's thoughts"_**

**"Telepathic speech"  
**

_"Others' thoughts"_

* * *

Jean continued with his self-introduction.

"As many of you have guessed, I'm from France… I came because my dad is currently making a deal with an associate of his company here."

Jean had a smile plastered on his face, reminiscent of the fake ones that Teruhashi had on her face all the time. However, unlike with Teruhashi, Saiki could not tell if the smile that Jean had on was fake or not.

"...so I'm looking forward to working and becoming good friends with you all this year."

"Thank you Jean, take a seat."

Jean bowed, and walked to the only empty seat in class, which to Saiki's luck (or lack thereof) was the one right behind him.

Saiki swore that Jean was smirking as he sat down in his new seat.

Class went by relatively normally, even with the addition of the decidedly suspicious Jean. Saiki noticed that Jean was actually quite smart- every single time he was called on by the teacher, he exceeded everybody's expectations with a well put together answer that screamed 'intellect' with every word.

_**"I thought that he was just some sort of handsome Nendou because I can't read him, but it seems that that's not the case. He must have some sort of countermeasure against my telepathy, like my brother."**_

Saiki looked back at Jean with his clairvoyance so that nobody would notice he was looking behind him, and used his x-ray vision on Jean to look for suspicious electronic devices. (Not gay, trust me) To Saiki's confusion, apart from his phone, there were no such devices on Jean's body.

_**"What the hell."**_

Nevertheless, class continued.

"Alright class, make sure you review the notes you've taken on trigonometric graphs, because there's going to be a test on that tomorrow. Well, I guess that's it for now, the bell's gonna ring any minute now…"

The bell didn't ring.

"...or not. And I thought that I adjusted my watch this morning. Eh, maybe my watch just sucks."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"...oh there's the bell. Well, it's lunch now, so do whatever."

Everybody got up and stormed Jean. He was the new student, and very good looking, after all. A girl with curly brown hair and freckles approached him with a blush.

"S-so would you… like to eat with us? It'd be great if… you know… we got to know each other better?" Five other girls were standing behind her with similar blushes on their face.

"Oh, thanks, but no."

The girls looked down at their feet in obvious embarrassment.

"It's not that it wouldn't be nice to eat with you guys or anything, but it's just that I already had plans to eat with them."

He waved his hand towards Saiki's group, with Kuboyasu, the two idiots, and Teruhashi, who were now filing out the door.

The six girls became statues. (Not literally)

_"Of course Jean is going to gravitate towards Teruhashi. Everyone does. Why wouldn't Jean be the same?" _

Little did they know that Jean was targeting somebody else entirely.

* * *

Saiki's group sat down in their usual spot; under a tree in the courtyard, on a patch of well manicured grass. As usual, Teruhashi took a seat right next to Saiki, and Nendou, Kaidou, and Kuboyasu sat in front of them, facing towards them. However, there was one difference compared to usual. Teruhashi, to the disdain of all males around, was sitting so close to Saiki that their shoulders were touching. This obviously annoyed Saiki, as the last thing he wanted was to become the center of everybody's attention.

**"Teruhashi-san, could you move a little? I don't have space to eat my lunch."**

"Oh… ok." _"Damn it Saiki. How. How do you do this. Can I even try harder than this?"_

After she replied, Teruhashi blushed in embarrassment and scooted away from Saiki, but she was still closer than usual. Knowing that it would simply be awkward to ask her to move further, Saiki decided not to complain. (Also because if he, in any way hurt Teruhashi, chaos would unfold on campus, and he didn't want that either.)

Kaidou and Kuboyasu had a strained expression while looking at the situation between Saiki and Teruhashi unfold, as if they wanted Saiki to just kindly explode. Meanwhile, Nendou on the other hand...

**"Good grief. What the hell is that."**

Nendou had stuck his hand into a suspicious unmarked jar in his lunch bag, and smeared his index finger with golden yellow slime. Everybody looked at Nendou with looks of disgust, except for Teruhashi, although she was obviously struggling to keep her usual perfect smile.

Nendou started smiling as if he was looking at prey, and shoved his slimy index finger into his mouth with all of the intensity that he could muster, and sucked on it like a vacuum cleaner. Teruhashi turned her body around to avoid looking at Nendou, as at this point, she couldn't continue her smiling, and she didn't want Nendou to notice that, as it would ruin

her image.

Nendou looked at everybody's disgusted expressions and shrugged.

"What, it's just honey."

Saiki turned his head to look at Teruhashi. He suddenly had an idea. Maybe if he caught her with her facade broken, he could get her to give up on him. This wouldn't be a very logical decision to the normal person, but to Saiki, who never had to practice reading people like everybody else because of his mind reading, this made perfect sense. Saiki was incredibly dense, to say the least. He started carrying out his poorly thought out plan.

**"Hey Teruhashi-San, are you alright there? You don't look too good."**

_"!" _

Teruhashi's body went stiff in surprise. She turned around to face Saiki, fully recovered.

"S-Saiki-kun. Don't worry… I'm fine."

**"Alright, good. Also, a word of advice, if you turn around like that, it makes it really obvious that there's something wrong to us sitting here." **Saiki pointed at the guys, who were now both screeching at Nendou for being an idiot, not paying any attention to the conversation of the two across from them.

Saiki giving advice to Teruhashi on social cues is like a first time piano player teaching Beethoven how to play. In other words, it doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

"You didn't… see anything right?"

**"Another word of advice. Asking that makes it obvious to the recipient of the question that you had something that you didn't want seen."**

"You're avoiding the question… you saw, didn't you…"

**"Yes. I did."**

Teruhashi went pale, turning her already pale skin to a bluish white tone.

_"I… messed up. What else can I even do now?"_

Saiki, reading Teruhashi's thoughts, was relieved that his plan worked.

_**"Good. Now she won't disturb me."**_

_"Wait, but he didn't run away… he wasn't even surprised- in fact, he even tried to give me advice!"_

_**"I don't like where this is going…"**_

_"Well, knowing Saiki, he would never be surprised by that kind of thing. I don't think he even cares about that kind of thing. That's just the kind of person he is."_

Teruhashi regained her usual color and smiled softly.

_"Saiki really does know me, huh."_

_**"Fuck."**_

Saiki's second plan of the day to get rid of Teruhashi backfired completely. No matter, he just decided that he wouldn't say anything anymore, regardless of the repercussions. They were easier to deal with than Teruhashi, anyway.

Saiki sensed a presence. Not through thoughts, but through a slight difference in air pressure. He knew who it was.

The individual in question came to a stop in front of the group. It was Jean.

"Hey guys, could I join you?"

* * *

Uh next chapter coming up at some point I dunno


End file.
